


A Love Sonnet

by Vampirine



Series: Assorted Poetry [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: A love sonnet, part of a series of poems.





	A Love Sonnet

_What good is worth? If anything unfair_

_Can be made princely by the blinding glare_

_Of love, wherefore try to earn thy place? Where-_

_Fore waste slow hours in study if thy stare—_

_Uncomprehending, but directed at_

_Such words as wouldst impress— suffices to_

_Ensure the high esteem of others? That_

_Dilemma is one which thou who search through_

_Thine awareness ne’er face; thy choice is made_

_Before thee recognise thy foolishness._

_Disassembling is done by those afraid_

_Of what their search wouldst find; untruthfulness_

_Ensues. But, truly, wouldst thou not abhor_

_Being loved by a mind as dull as yours?_


End file.
